Sorry
by Hades'Queen
Summary: In the summer after her 4th year, Luna and her father travel to Romania, in which she runs into a couple of redheads. OneShot. CharlieLuna Please Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: **I am clearly not J. K. Rowling.

**A/N: **On a main Fic of mine I made Charlie fall in love with Luna. I thought that it would be interesting in making one that has them wind up together, which isn't going to happen in my other Fic.

**Warning: **This Fic is not geographically correct. I don't know whether or not Romania is warm over the summer and I don't know whether or not it has a lake. And I don't know if there are weeping willows in Romania.

**Summary:** In the summer after her fourth year, Luna and her father travel to Romania, in which she runs into a couple of redheads. ONE-SHOT. Please Review!

**Sorry **

"_Faith is believing in something when common sense tells you not to."_

Luna walked into the nearest sweets shop in the village while her father was a couple of shops over buying a couple of things. As she looked through the shelves of sweets she played with the bottle cap necklace that she was wearing. Her long, dirty blonde hair was currently braided into two pigtails. She had threaded green ribbons into her hair and at the bottom of the ribbon hung two pieces of black rubber shaped like bats. She was wearing a bright neon orange shirt with a long turquoise skirt.

She heard a small little whistle in the air and turned her attention to the air slightly over her head. She stared into the space in interest. It seemed as if something had just flown through the air. She wondered if perhaps it wasn't one of those new creatures her father had discovered. He described to her that they where small like butterflies and that their wings made the same sound of those of humming birds. He said that they where invisible, but that you would perhaps be able to see them if the sun hits them just right. Than again she was in a shop where there was no sunlight.

Luna stared into the air distractedly. She was so interested in the little creature that she knew must be humming in the air that she had not realized the three people who had just walked in. Three redheads had just entered the shop making quite a bit of noise. They where talking and laughing excitedly. Two of the redheads looked exactly alike and where tall and thin, they both seemed to be about seventeen or perhaps eighteen. As for the third he looked slightly older. He was broad shouldered and had strong arms; he was very handsome and looked like a kind person.

"Hey look at that," said one of the twins pointing to the strange blonde standing in the room. The other two boys turned to look in the direction where their brother was pointing. The other twin smirked as his eyes fell on the blonde girl who was currently staring at the ceiling. She looked somewhat like a statue because she was not moving and she was not blinking. "What do you think that she is staring at?" he asked his brothers as he continued to stare at her.

"I don't know, you know her. Most likely she thinks some absurd creature is up there. What do you say we pull one of the old ones one last time on her, eh George? After all, this will be the last time we will see Loony," he said with a mischievous grin on his face. Fred mirrored his brothers grin, neither one of the twins noticed that their brother was merely watching them, wondering how they new the unique girl. He had to admit to himself that he was rather curious about her and he believed her to very pretty.

"For old time's sake," his brother replied. They both pulled out their wands at the same time and smirked to each other. "What do you reckon we do to her this time?" he asked as he looked at his brother. They both stared at her in thought and almost simultaneously smiled. They turned to each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Before either one of them could do anything the blonde was walking over to them.

"Hello Ni, hello Gemi," she said as she looked at them. They turned to look at her. She stood a couple of inches shorter than the three of them. Her blue eyes stared out at them blankly. There was no expression in her eyes. "You know you two have made the past couple of years very interesting for me. Have an egg," she said as she pulled out two eggs and cracked one on each of their heads. Their brother started to chuckle as he stared at his two brothers with eggs in their hair. They both reached up at their hair and looked in disgust.

"Loony, why do you carry eggs on you?" George asked as he looked down at her.

"The real question is, why don't _you_ carry eggs on you?" she responded. "_Adios amigos_," she said as she bounced out of the shop. They all turned and watched her as she walked out of the shop.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Fred in an irritated tone of voice as he stared at his older brother. He merely continued to laugh at his younger brother and pointed at the yolk that was sliding down his hair, down his forehead and his nose. Tears of mirth came into his eyes as he continued to stare at his brothers. Both Fred and George pulled out their wands and pointed them at themselves. Pretty soon the gooey mess on their heads disappeared.

"Perhaps you shouldn't get along rough with girls, they know just how to get you back," he said when he was finally able to control his laugher. "Who was that?" he asked as he looked at his brothers.

"Luna 'Loony' Lovegood. She's a fourth year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts," George responded. "She's insane, did you see what she was wearing. Her father owns the Quibbler. She's just as insane and absurd as the magazine."

"Luna Lovegood? I know her or at least I used to know her," Charlie said as he turned around as if she would still be standing there. He soon turned back to the questioning look on his brothers' faces. "Don't you know the Lovegoods live near us? When Charlie and myself where younger we would baby-sit her as a summer job. That stopped when she turned six years old, her mother was no longer working in a lab. She had built her own lab in the basement and was allowed to study out of the comfort of home, so she didn't need us to baby-sit any longer."

"So you where fourteen and Bill was sixteen the last year you baby-sat her?" George asked.

"Well Bill stopped baby-sitting her when he was fourteen," Charlie responded. There was a thoughtful look on his face. "She has grown so much since the last time that I saw her. She was quite enjoyable to take care of. She was very creative. She was a lovely child," Charlie said as he looked at his brothers. He realized that she had grown and become a beautiful young lady. "I guess nine years is a long time."

"So what did she call you and Bill?" Fred asked.

"She called Bill, Billy Goat and she called me Prince Charles," he responded. "What did she call you? Ni and Gemi? That's very strange, why did she call you that?"

"I think that she took Gemini and broke it apart. She calls me Gemi," George responded. Charlie nodded and found that that was perhaps the strangest thing but clever. "It's really quite vexing," he said. Charlie smirked at his younger brother.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by very quickly. He had lots of fun talking and just messing around with his brothers. He was quite happy that his mother had allowed them to visit him. He loved to live in Romania and he loved to tend the Dragons, but he had never quite gotten used to living so far from home. Often time as night, when he tossed and turned in his bed, he wished that he were back home. To know that the ones that he loved where close to him and that when he woke up in the morning they would be there.

When his brothers fell asleep he decided to take a walk through the village. The moon was out and shinning down on the village. It was a lovely night for stargazing. He slowly made his way to the thicket of trees and made his way past them. He was soon standing at the shore of the small lake. The moon was shining down on the lake and made it sparkle. The weeping willows, which surrounded the lake, their vines reached down and touch the surface of the water. It was truly a sight to see.

"And you can't find the tears that ain't coming, Or the moment of truth in your lies, When everything feels like the movies, Yeah, You bleed just to know you're alive. And I don' want the world to see me, 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand, When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am," he heard a soft, but beautiful voice singing. He turned his attention to the shore off to his left and he could see someone sitting in the water. As he saw the moon fall on the blonde hair he immediately knew who it was. He slowly made his way over as she continued to sing. He could see her staring out into the lake. She was sitting on the ground waist deep in water. She had her legs tucked under herself and he could see her eyes wide open. She abruptly stopped and looked slightly over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to interrupt you," he said, as he stood on the shore. He than noticed that she was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress and that she was entirely wet.

"It's okay Prince Charles," She said as she turned away. "Somebody tell me why. One black morning, when this life is over, I know, I'll see your face," She sang out sweetly in a high-pitched voice. She was now singing in a different melody and tone of voice, which told him that she was singing a different song.

"You remember me?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Yes," she responded simply.

"Luna what are you doing out so late?" he asked once he realized that it was midnight and that she was at the lake by herself. "Isn't your father wondering where you are?" he asked.

"We come out here often, my mum would bring me out here. He lets me come out alone whenever I want," she responded in a far off tone. She stood up and walked over to where he was. She sat down next to where he stood. "Gemi and Ni like to mess with me," she said. Charlie nodded and sat down next to her. It took him a minute to understand what she had just said. She was staring off at the moon and he noticed that she was speaking to him but not looking at him. He took his time and realized that her dress was completely wet and on the count it was white he could partly see through it. He soon realized she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples where pointy.

He turned away as he felt his face burning for staring at her. He hadn't really noticed that part of her body earlier. He turned back to her and soon decided that staring at her hair was something safe. As he stared at her hair he could see yellow flowers stuck in its tresses. They looked like daisies. His eyes soon wandered from her hair to her eyes, which where unwaveringly staring at the moon, and soon on her pale face. Her skin looked very soft and creamy. There was somewhat of a glow on her skin. He found that her lips where small and pink.

He soon found himself wondering what it would be like to bruise her perfectly pale neck with a hickey. He wondered what her eyes would look like, rolling into the back of her head with lust, what a moan would sound like escaping from her beautiful lips. His mind pictured these things and he soon found that he had to turn away and cross his legs. "'Cause if it ain't you than I don't want it. And if it ain't you than it ain't for me. I can see your face whenever I'm sleeping, but it hurts when I realize that I'm dreaming," she sang. This was once again a different song. He turned to look at her and found that she was now staring at him.

Her eyes locked onto his. He looked into her blue orbs and soon came to realize that her eyes where sparkling a way he had never seen them sparkle before. There was something that drew him closer to her, he felt as if some force where causing his face to move closer to her. Drawn the way those men out at sea where drawn to the beautiful songs of the sirens. He soon felt his lips touch hers but he could not pull away. She responded to his kiss and he moved in and advanced eagerly.

There was something about her kiss, something that he had never felt before. He had been with many girls before and kissing was nothing knew to him, but this was different. There was a type of electricity that he could feel with her. She kissed him deeply and he could feel her begin to lean back, but he merely leaned forward not wanting to break the kiss. He didn't believe it was her intention to break the kiss, he believed that she was perhaps wanting to lie down.

She lay down and he partly lay over her as he continued to kiss her mouth. His head was not working all he knew was that a couple of his senses where ignited. His blood was running hot through his body and he could feel her warmth drawing him in. He soon found that his left hand was exploring the curves of her body. They ran over her bare legs, over her thighs, over the curve of her hips. He moved his hand to her chest and rubbed her gently. He heard a moan from the back of her throat and he pulled away.

When he pulled away her eyes snapped open and she looked into his eyes. Her thin right eyebrow arched up as she looked at him, wondering why he had pulled away. He took his hand off of her and sat up. He ran a hand through his short red hair and she watched him intently. There wasn't something so innocent and yet tempting about the way she looked at him. As if she thought that sexual intercourse was one of the most innocent things in the world.

"I'm sorry Luna I can't do this, it's wrong," he said as he looked at her. She stared at him as if she did not understand what he had just said. She merely turned away form him and looked up at the moon.

"It isn't wrong. Sex represents the coming together of two people that care about each other," she said as she continued to stare up at the moon. He watched her intently.

"But you and I hardly know each other," he said as he looked at her. She didn't turn around to look at him. He gaze did not waver from the moon.

"Faith brought us both here tonight. Common sense tells you this is wrong because you say we don't know each other, but I've never cared too much for common sense," She looked at the moon for a couple of seconds while Charlie thought hard about what she said. She soon turned around and looked at him with what looked like sympathy. "It isn't wrong and I'm sorry that you don't see it that way," she said as she stood up and slowly began to walk away.


End file.
